


So What?

by TheTrueGaylord



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueGaylord/pseuds/TheTrueGaylord
Summary: Underswap Sans grows a little attached to Underfell Sans. And we can't have someone take him away now can we?





	1. Seeing Him.

==>Be the swapped Sans. 

Your name is Sans. But since there are so many if you, you go by Blue! You're from the underswap timeline, yes yes you know all about the timelines. Recently, since your brother started dating Undyne, he's treated you less like a little kid(despite you being the elder brother!) 

So you've mellowed out a little. Stopped wearing your childish "battle body" And more towards sweaters and tights. (Of course you still wore your scarf,can't leave home without it!) Sure you still trained to be a Royal guardsmen, but rather than fight dummies, you spar with other Papyruses! 

Yes, once timelines were explained to you, you were given a gift made by your brother and his girlfriend. A time travel Rubik's cube. The different patterns led to different timelines. That's how you met him. 

Your brother had warned you of some of the meaner timelines. Swapfell. Underlust. Horrortale. And underfell. He almost forbid you to go there but after an argument and a promise to carry a weapon you were permitted to go. That's where he lived. Red. A sans just like you! He was a bit more crude than you and the other Sanses you've met, but it didn't make you love him any less. 

Golly, you hadn't even properly introduced yourself to him and there was that word. Love. To be truthful... You spied on him. Watched him from the forest at his snowden station, followed him through waterfall, and bought a hot cat from him in hotland. You two had barely shared five words, and yet you were head over boots for him. The little scar on his left eye.. That gold capped tooth.. He little red eye lights.. You wanted him. And you wouldn't let anything stop you.


	2. Meeting "it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tells his side of meeting Blue for the first time.

==> Be the underfell Sans. 

You were starting to feel... Watched. It started in the woods, at your snowden station. Normally you thought it was just the monsters in the wood but once you started to walk to your waterfall station... You heard footsteps behind you. And you stopped, so did they. You tried turning around several times to see who the fuck would be following you. To find nothing. Just your own foot prints. 

After the waterfall you were still feeling rather uneasy. Cooking up hot cats and dogs, flirting with Vulcan and sipping mustard. When a skeleton with a sick stutter came up. 

"Heya." You started only to see him blush and cover his mouth with his gloved hand. "Yer..From underswap ya?" He nodded. Hm. A quiet Swap Sans? Nice change of pace. You hated those bubbly brats. "Ya want a hot cat or..?" 

"Y-yes please!!" He suddenly squeaked, struggling to get the g from his pockets. You held out the hot cat on a napkin for him once he forked over the 50 g. "Have a nice day...?" You weren't even sure if the other skeleton even heard you as he scrambled away clutching the napkin to his face. "Freak." You mumbled, shooting wink at Vulcan. He'd have to ask Classic if he'd met this version of swap sans. And what did they call him? You shrug. You don't truly care enough. You'll probably never see him again.


	3. Courting..START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue starts to think up ways to get red to love him.

==> Be the Swapped Sans once again. 

You can't believe your luck! He recognized you! And gave you a napkin! Oh god it smelled like him... And hot cats. But mainly him. After a bite of your snack you tossed it. Eck. Red wasn't the best cook. But hey! Once you two lived together he wouldn't have to worry about it! You'll make him three delicious hot meals and pamper him daily. 

Oh gosh. You should probably slow your roll, you think to yourself as you fold the napkin into a heart. You're getting attached so fast! You needed to get to know him better before you planned your lives together! But a small part of you says that he needs you. You perch yourself in a tree as you think this over while you play with your time travel cube, you find yourself at home rather quickly. 

"Papy?" You call as you bound into the kitchen. Rather than finding your brother you find a note in his messy scrawl. You pick it up reading aloud. "Spending the night with Undyne. Love ya." You let out a sigh as you put it back on the table. Another night alone. You take off your little blue boots and scarf, tying on an apron instead. 

You decide to make chicken Alfredo tonight. You still love tacos, you didn't grow out of that! But, there was a lot more to the world than tacos. As you pop the chicken in the oven you start to think back to red. Gosh he was beautiful. He was a little taller than you but that didn't matter! You enjoyed being small sometimes. You start a pot of water as you continue to think of your new uhm.. Friend? 

While everything boiled and cooked you looked over your pastry cook book. Food was one way to get people to like you. And with the right recipe, love you. You were barely paying attention as you flipped through the pages when you found it. God it was so perfect! Red was going to absolutely adore it! You just needed some more ingredients...


	4. The Gift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red receives a special gift.

==>Be the Underfell Sans. 

Okay life was starting to get fucking weird. First there was that feeling of being watched and followed. Then that freak swap sans. Now there is a package at your front door. Addressed to you. You don't get packages. Ever. You don't order shit online. And you don't have friends that would send you shit? Your friends would just give it to you, not take the extra step of mailing the fucking thing. 

You were awoken early the next day to your brother holding a large box wrapped in brown paper. "Do you have some secret lover I don't know of?" Your brother teased, only to have you flip him off. You sat up in your pajamas taking the box. "Who the fuck..." Boss shrugged. "Maybe it's from that little stalker you think you have. Paranoid bitch." You roll your eyelights at your brother as you look over the address and such on the box. 

To: Red❤  
From: 

But the from was a marker scribble. Why the fuck was there a heart next to your name? What if was that fucking creep you thought was following you yesterday. You grab your knife off your bedside table and slice open the box, right through the stupid heart. Knife ready you slowly lift the flaps of the box, Papyrus coming closer as you did so. He was growing curious too you guessed. 

Once the box was open, both brothers looked confused then laughed. It was fucking cookies. Someone sent you chocolate cherry cookies. You let Papyrus try one first, just in case they were poisoned. At first you thought they were with his reaction, he made little star shaped eyelights. Boss never made eye light magic. Was a waste of energy to him. 

"These are fucking... Good." He said as he stuffed the rest into his mouth. You slowly picked up a heart shaped one, stabbing your knife into the desk once again. You sniffed it before running your tongue over the cherry icing. It... Was really good. Who the fuck made these? No one in Underfell that was for fucking sure. These were in the shapes of hearts and stars. Too soft for this universe. 

"Who the fuck made these?" You ask yourself as you bite the cookie, boss taking two and starting to leave. Your brother shrugged and walked off. What was going on in this world?


	5. An advantage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finds an advantage to get Red to love him.

==>Be the Swapped sans again

Oh god oh god! He loved them! Sure he shared them with his brother but... You furrow your brow as you look at red through his window. Why was his brother so special to get three of the cookies you made just for red. You slowly got off the trash can you were standing on and tapped your chin. Maybe you'd have to have a talk with this 'Boss.' Let him know that Red is yours. 

You shook your head. That's crazy. It's not like he kissed him or something! Just polite sharing. That's all it was. Nothing more. You jump as you hear their front door slam, peaking around the house you see 'Boss' head towards the waterfall. Maybe going to see this world's undyne it something. You don't really care. 

But your dear red. Oh golly your dear Red! He was dressed in the cutest little yellow sweater, collar and... Dress... Pants. You grip the trash can lid tightly. You take it off the can and very quickly bend it. Those were fucking date clothes. Where was he going?! Who was trying to take him away already?! You creep closer, still angrily griping the trash can lid which was a perfect taco shell shape now. 

Red was on the phone. "Ey classic! You got off today too yea? Sweettt let's hang! Gotta tell you 'bout this fucking freak I met yesterday." Freak? Must have been some weirdo he ran into after you bought that nasty food from him. There were a lot of creepy people in this timeline. You quiet your thoughts as red started to speak again, heading towards his mail box, leaning on it. 

"Have ya heard of any new underswap timelines...? Yea yea new ones. This one doesn't wear that stupid fucking battle body. He wears sweaters and his scarf.. Kinda cute but has a terrible stutter" Oh god!! He was talking about you!! He called you cute!! You hugged the bent trash can lid, biting your fingers to keep from squealing. 

"... Bad brother? You don't think... He's a bad brother Sans do you? I mean... Most Stretchs are assholes but..." You saw your love look concerned. "Alright... If I see him again... I'll ask." Bad brother? Did he think... You were being abused?! Seeing how concerned he was.. You could use this to your advantage. You were about to slip away when Red turned and stared DIRECTLY at you. Your eye lights met his. 

Oh. Fuck.


	6. Explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red questions Blue on what he was doing.

==> Be the underfell Sans

What the fuck? You thought you had heard something messing around in your trash cans. So after hanging up with comic you turned around to meet eyes with... That swap sans?! He looked like he had been caught doing something wrong. And why was there a beat up bent trash can lid in his arms. "What the fuck-" 

Before you could finish your sentence he dropped the lid and burst into tears. Okay what? If someone here saw him crying... They'd turn him into free EXP. Your eyes dart around for a moment as you drop your phone and quickly took the little shits hand and pulled him into your house. 

Why did you feel so.. Protective of this little freak? You sit him on the couch and run to the kitchen, grabbing your leftover cup of hot chocolate from the table. You hand it to the smaller version of you and kneel on the floor in front of him. 

"'Ight what were you doing behind my house little buddy? Are you alright?" You ask slowly watching him sip the warm chocolate. This kid... Seemed scared. You kind of just wanted to help him now. 

After a long sip of the chocolate the little skeleton spoke. "H-hiding from Papy." He nodded slowly. So Classic was right. Bad brother timeline. "He's... Really... Mean... He h-hurts me." The little Blue carried on. 

You sit back on you knees, leaning to take one of Blue's hands. "Where does he hurt you? I can.. Heal ya." Blue closed his eyes and shook his head.

"S-sexually..." Your own eyes went wide. What. the. Fuck. Who the hell would do that?! To your own brother?!! You take one of Blue's hands in both of yours. "I can... Keep ya safe if you want. You can come see me whenever you like... I was gonna go see my friend taday but.. I can spend time with you if ya like.." 

Classic would understand. This little guy needed you. He needed a shoulder to cry on. And you don't know why... But you wanted to be that shoulder.


	7. Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tells a few lies to gain LOVE.

==> Be the Underswap Sans once again. 

Thank the stars you could cry on command. You thought you were going to die when Red took your hand. And he... Dropped his phone. You swiped it while he wasn't looking, still sobbing as you slipped it into your pocket. 

He gave you... His hot chocolate. You were drinking something that Red drank from! This was practically kissing! You were so happy! Oh stars this was love! 

At his questions you were prepared. You felt bad lying to your love but.. It was the only way he'd trust you! You have to gain his trust... And his love.. And finally his soul. Then he'd be all yours. 

You soon drained the cup, wiping your mouth with your sweater sleeve. Your eyes went wide at the offer to spend time with him. He.. Would blow off his date... For you?! Oh fuck this was love!! 

You nodded slowly, squeaking in surprise as he took your gloved hand in both of his. He could definitely hear your soul pounding in your ribcage. You thought you would faint at how much he was touching you. 

"I... I'd like that.. I've... Never had a friend before. Papy won't let me." At least that part were true. You were only allowed to talk to undyne, Alphys and Papyrus. 

Red scowled then cracked a grin as he kicked off his shoes and sat very close to you on the couch. He let co of your hand and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close. "We can cuddle an watch movies okay? Lemme know if I touch you too much okay? " God he sounded so concerned. You wrapped your arms around Red's middle and nuzzled into his chest. "O-okay.." You whisper, taking in your lover's scent.


	8. A confrontation PT 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lies catch up with Blue

==> Be The underswap Sans

As much as you loved Red he could be so STUPID sometimes. He didn't have to call and threaten your brother.... especially.... since it wasnt true. You were't being abused! far from it. Your brother and his girlfriend were nothing but caring and supportive, Undyne especially! She was the one who made your time travel cube after all! She was the one who helped you meet Red. You never wanted to hurt her... in any shape or form. But there was a road block that would most certainly hurt her. And....hurt you.

Papyrus had barely spoken to you since the call. Other than to say to meet him at his station in the morning. He then left with a slam of the door going to Undyne's. You had all night to think of a reason 

You came up with nothing. Well... almost nothing. You figured out how to make bone daggers. Papy was strong. But you were strong too, And if it came down to it...you think you could kill him.

You slowly made your way to his station, wearing a white sweater, black dress pants and of course your blue boots. You left your scarf at home, today you were supposed to be strong. You were supposed to fight. Not look cute an innocent, that was going to be saved for Red. 

Papyrus was waiting for you, with a pissed kff expression and a lollipop in his mouth. You looked down as you meekly spoke. "Hello Papyrus"


	9. A confrontation PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus talks to sans about his lies.

==> be the swapped Papyrus. 

You have to be fucking kidding. Your brother, your sweet brother. Telling people YOU RAPED HIM. You would never hurt a damn fragment of bone your brother. And now he was telling people you hurt him. Why?! 

"Hello Papyrus." 

Hello?! That's all he had to fucking say?! You spit your lollipop on the ground glaring at your brother. "Hello? That's all you can say? What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"I can explain pap-" 

"You can explain why you're telling people that I've been sexually abusing you. Why I've been getting calls of people saying that they want to dust me because they think I fuck my brother against his will."

Sans looked scared, but then tightened his tiny hands into fists. "I'm in love." He says. You slowly deflated your face softening, then hardening again. 

"So that makes it okay to tell whoever it is that I've abused you. So they'd like you? Who the fuck is it? "

Sans looked.. Angry. You suddenly felt your soul turn blue and he held you up. 

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'M NOT A BABY BONES! IM THE BIG BROTHER!" He held your soul so tight you felt like you could hardly breathe, holding your chest as you cough out

"Put.... Me... Down.." Blue shook his head as he formed a bone dagger, where did he learn that?! He pulled you close to his face. 

"Red said he'd hurt you. He thinks I'm such a sweet butterfly that can't hurt anyone." He held his bone to his cheek as he spoke, you struggling to break free. 

0.45HP.

"SANS.... P-please.." You cry as he moves, pressing the dagger to your throat. "I'm your brother..."

"Actually.." You hear him whisper. "You're in my way." And with a flick of his hand your head was cut from your throat. The last thing you saw before you felt your body turn to dust, was your big brother crushing a camera in his fist. Undyne... Oh no..


	10. I've been waiting for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pay Undyne a visit!

==> Be the swap Undyne. 

You thought you'd watch out for a human today, of course there'd probably be absolutely nothing. But today you actually did see something. Papyrus, your boyfriend, did say he had to talk to blue about something. Something very serious. He was so upset he didn't even want to cuddle and watch anime! He did however, hold hands and fall asleep with you after a hardy dinner of cup of noodles. 

But this wasn't what you thought it was. 

At all. 

They fought. 

They hurt each other. 

Blue... Killed him. 

And then crushed your camera. 

The last thing you saw before the screen went black was his saddened face and mouthing the word "Red."   
Who..   
Who the heck was red? 

You suddenly jump out of your chair, hearing a loud bang on the door, your glasses falling off and your back landing on the hard wood floor. Who?! 

"U-undyne.... It's blue.."

Oh stars. Oh Toriel! You needed to hide. You needed to call Alphys. Or the queen. Someone who was good at fighting! You wouldn't stand a chance! 

"Undyne please open the door. I know you're in there." 

He sounded angry. He was going to dust you! 

"I heard you fall."

You grab your now cracked glasses and slam them on your face, crawling under a table and shoving a few trash cans in front of you. Maybe you could hide long enough to to... Where the fuck was your cellphone?! 

You hear the door open while you're frantically searching your lab coat and sweats for your phone. 

You suddenly hear humming and a crash. He flipped the table with the computer on it. When did he get so strong!! You have to find your phone. There were only two tables between you and that little blue psycho. 

You finally find it. It's on the floor across the room. Fuck. Tears start to well up in your eyes. Papyrus was dead. Alphys and the queen were just a text away but your phone is so far. You pull your knees to your chest sobbing into your hands and flinching at the table next to you being flipped. 

"Undyne.... Where are you..? I know what you saw... I just want to explain!"

And there it was. He swiped your phone and flipped your table, making you scream at the top of your lungs. 

"B-blue! Please don't kill me! Please! You.. You once said I was like your mom! You can't kill me! You wouldn't k-kill family?"

He was wearing Papyrus's hoodie. He was FUCKING WEARING YOUR BOYFRIENDS HOODIE. 

"Oh undyne... You have no idea what I'd do... For love." 

You flinch at the sound of him summoning bones. You cover your face getting ready for the blow... When you hear sobbing. 

It isn't you. 

Pulling your hands back you peek out to see blue now holding Papyrus's hoodie. "I just want him to love me.. I don't want to hurt you.. I didn't want to hurt papyrus.." You shiver as he fell onto his knees before you, dropping the phone at your shaking feet. "I just want red..." 

"Who... Who's red..?"

"An underfell Sans... "

"I thought we told you to stay away from that timeline. Look at what it's done to you!"

Wrong choice of words. Before you could even close your mouth two bone daggers went through either arm, pinning you to the wall. You cry out in pain as your HP starts dropping. 

"It didn't do anything to me. I've always been this empty inside."

"N-no! You're so happy and f-full of li-" 

"I was acting! What was I supposed to do?! Show how little empathy I had?! "

Two more daggers pin down your legs. Your vision is going woozy. 

"Wait-you can't kill me! N-no one would take care of them!"

"Oh... Those disgusting creatures you made in the basement? Don't worry. They're already gone. I set them free this morning. They went home. I wouldn't hurt a poor innocent abomination!" 

He grabbed your chin, making you look at his face. "Not when I can use them later on. Now." He dropped your face and the hoodie on your lap. He clapped his hands together as he started to pour gasoline on everything. Humming you are my sunshine. 

Your phone... Was so close.. You couldn't... Reach... Turning your head you manage to get the end of the dagger in your mouth and start to pull it out. When... You hear him talking. 

"Oh I don't know Alphys! " He let out a fake sob "I went to bring them some food.. The place exploded! Maybe it was those people she imprisoned so long... They must have gotten fed up.. Their minds are mush after all! I.. I have no one now!" Then he put his hands on his face pretending to cry. 

No. Don't look at him. You're gonna make it out of this. You yank the bone out with a muffled cry, pimply trying to grab your phone. Tears splatter the screen at the picture of you and Papyrus. You pull up Alphys's text chat when... 

"What are you doing? Calling for help?" He stepped on your hand, making you cry and drop the phone "well. I'm gonna have to dust you before seeing this ablaze anyway. Monsters don't burn well."

Before you could protest or cry, the last thing you feel is a bone between your eyes. 

After a few more songs and more gasoline blue wandered outside and lit a single match, before flicking it into the open door. Rather than watch the flames. He coated his face with some ash, along with his clothes. Time to go see red...!


End file.
